


A kingdom is not lost by a single defeat

by Tabata



Series: Run! [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: “Sire, è arrivato il momento, dobbiamo andare.”





	A kingdom is not lost by a single defeat

**Author's Note:**

> written for: COW-T #9  
> prompt: Fuga

Il sovrano osservava dalla finestra il proprio regno immerso nell'oscurità della notte; dalla foresta al limitare della città le ombre degli alberi si allungavano come dita ritorte sui tetti delle case. Non era un uomo superstizioso, ma era difficile anche per lui non vederci dentro un monito di ciò che sarebbe accaduto al sorgere del sole, quando i loro nemici avrebbero lasciato la sicurezza dei loro nascondigli per riversarsi in una massa urlante sulla città. Avrebbe voluto attendere l'alba e osservare un'ultima volta la luce arancione del sole nascere all'orizzonte e riversarsi come oro colato sulla piana di Elidell, per poi raggiungere la capitale che, con i suoi palazzi bianchi e i suoi decori argentati, si sarebbe accesa di gialli e rossi vivi, ma non c'era tempo e restare significava morte certa per lui e per la sua famiglia.

La notizia era arrivata un'ora prima. Una delle armate nemiche era rimasta indietro e avrebbe attaccato la città alle prime luci dell'alba. Le guardie rimaste a proteggere le mura non erano un numero sufficiente a contrastarne l'avanzata e il resto dei suoi uomini, impegnati a combattere inutilmente sullo stretto di Haldir, non avrebbero fatto in tempo a tornare indietro per difenderla. Non aveva saputo riconoscere la trappola che gli era stata tesa e ora il suo popolo ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze. 

“Sire, è arrivato il momento, dobbiamo andare.”

La voce del capo della guardia giunse a strapparlo ai propri pensieri prima di quanto avrebbe desiderato. Mancava ancora qualche ora al sorgere del sole e lui voleva imprimersi bene nella memoria l'immagine di una città che probabilmente non avrebbe mai più rivisto. “Ancora un attimo,” lo pregò, la voce ormai spoglia di qualsiasi tono di comando.

“Sire, non c'è davvero più tempo,” insistette il capo della guardia, pur tenendosi a rispettosa distanza da lui, una mano dietro la schiena e l'altra sull'elsa della spada. “I nostri ricognitori ci informano che l'armata nemica è ad un'ora da qui. Se non andiamo adesso, non faremo in tempo neanche a passare il fiume.”

Il sovrano annuì, ben sapendo che il capo delle guardie aveva ragione, ma non si mosse. Il senso di colpa gli impediva di staccarsi da quella finestra e dire definitivamente addio al suo regno, lasciandolo al suo destino, soprattutto quando sapeva che c'era un'altra possibilità. Poteva consegnare sua moglie e suo figlio nelle mani fidate della sua guardia personale – così che fossero portati in salvo – e lui poteva restare, cadere con la sua città, con la sua gente, andare incontro alla morte che ci si aspettava da lui. Gli doveva almeno quello, no?

“Sire—“ il capo delle guardie tentò di nuovo, ma la regina gli mise una mano sul braccio per fermarlo e si fece avanti, il neonato stretto al petto, raggiungendo il marito alla finestra.

“So che cosa provi,” gli disse dolcemente, stringendo la mano dell'uomo tra le sue. “Vorresti restare a difendere la città, cadere con essa se necessario, dimostrare al nostro popolo che eri con loro fino all'ultimo istante, ma questo non aiuterà nessuno, Dokar. Stanno venendo a prendere _te_ , non la città. È _te_ che vogliono, perché questo regno sei tu. Nessuna di quelle persone là fuori si piegherà ai nostri nemici finché saprà che tu sei vivo da qualche parte. Quindi mettiti in salvo, raduna le forze, vivi e fai in modo che un giorno tuo figlio possa essere re.”

Dokar abbassò lo sguardo e osservò il figlio placidamente addormentato fra le braccia di sua madre. Era vero, se scappava e restava in vita, rifugiandosi in un territorio alleato, avrebbe avuto il tempo di radunare le forze, avrebbe permesso a suo figlio di crescere e diventare il nuovo sovrano.

Mentre lui e la moglie seguivano il capo delle guardie fuori dal castello, sperò che, quando sarebbe arrivato il suo momento di regnare, suo figlio non trovasse solo un cumulo di macerie ad attenderlo.


End file.
